vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagutsuchi (Silverio Vendetta)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, eventually becomes 3-A Name: Kagutsuchi, The Divine Star Origin: Silverio Vendetta Gender: Male Age: Over 1,000 years old Classification: Android, Artificial Planet, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate Astral Particles, which are energy particles that came from higher dimensions and can use it to create his own laws and empose it onto the earth), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 7; A Planetes conscious is capable of living on as Astral and can link their Astrals to other bodies, effectively being able to come back to life), Regeneration (Mid, capable of regenerating any lost limbs in seconds along with surviving decapitation and regenerating his head), Flight, Telepathy, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (His mere blows carries heat that are hundreds of millions of degrees hot, and its heat increases even higher through his Awakenings), Ice Manipulation (Able to create an area of absolute zero temperatures and can freeze things at said temperatures), Barrier Creation, Radiation Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Deconstruction (Can create a black miasma that decomposes anything it touches down to atoms), Creation (Can create an immeasurable amount of metal bees), Fusionism (Is capable of fusing with other beings to become a single entity. Can combine two Asteriems to make a combination of the two), Light Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Accelerated Development and Reactive Evolution via his Sphere (His Shining Sphere Riser contains the properties of "Infinite Awakening, infinite rise in output" and “infinite evolution”, allowing him to keep boosting his power overtime as well as evolve and unlock new powers to use), Dimensional BFR (Capable of trapping targets in space between dimensions through Collapse Event Horizon), Aura (Explosive), Possesses incredible willpower, Durability Negation, Resistance to Power Nullification (Zepyher's Sphere, which generates Anti-Astral that cancels the Asteriems of others, couldn't cancel out Kagutsuchi's powers completely) Attack Potency: At least Country level (Superior to the likes of Chitose. Considered to be the strongest Planetes amongst the First Generation after his fusion with Christopher Valzelide), eventually becomes Universe level (After his 3rd Awakening, he could produce attacks that can swallow entire celestial bodies and are stated to be capable of burning the entire universe to ashes). Can bypass durability in a number of ways. Speed: FTL (Fought with and kept up with Zephyr who can react to and dodge an energy beam going at lightspeed during their fight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact limit unknown Striking Strength: At least Country Class, eventually becomes Universal Durability: At least Country level, eventually becomes Universe level. Regeneration, resistances, and resurrection so long as his Astral remains makes him hard to kill for good. Stamina: Infinite (Can generate his own energy source due to his Sphere ability, essentially becoming his own source of power and having infinite energy to draw from) Range: Interstellar Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: His real body is on life support and needs to merge with another being in order to be able to move and fight around in the world. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Astral Particles: Elementary particles generated from higher dimensions. By using these particles, individuals are capable of creating their own law, with each law having its unique ability and parameters. Artificial Planet: Also known as Planetes, are man-made weapons created through the use of a special alloy called Orichalcum. Due to their composition, Planetes hold many advantages over the other users of Astral Particles, such as the ability to freely adjust the output of their Asterism, possessing immortality as their consciousness is held within Astral Particles and the capacity to draw upon the elementary particles due to their Orichalcum structure. However, as most Planetes were formerly dead humans, activating full output of their Asterism will cause their original personality to resurface back, changing their behavior in combat (This may be a weakness depending on some Planetes). Attribute of Light: A special attribute to those who are considered to be “Slaves of Light”. It is nothing but the desire to move forward and follow the path they have chosen. It grants them a number of benefits including a rise in power output, surpassing common sense and reality, refusing the embrace of death, break their limits, transcend the laws of the world, and in Kagutsuchi case, even free himself from the influence of Astral. However, the body is incapable of supporting such spiritual power, causing it to break down. '-Metalnova - Shining Sphere Riser:' The Sphere of Kagutsuchi, achieved after fusing with Christopher in order to reach victory. It is the light of the future, the Sphere of the Creator and the God Star of the Solar System, and that of the strongest Planetes. Specializing in output, its properties are “infinite awakening”, infinite rise in output” and “infinite evolution”. Nothing more than acquiring the power to push over anything. Its very power derives from the positive emotion of “yang”, the desire and love for victory. Just by acknowledging his opponents' power and harboring the correct emotions as a hero and savior, his power will rise without any limit. * Nuclear Fusion: Kagutsuchi’s Asterism ability. Grants him manipulation of flames. With this, just his mere blows alone carries a heat of hundreds of million degrees. In addition, he’s nature as a Slave of Light and his Sphere allows him to perform techniques and even unlock new ones by breaking his limits and awakening. ** Hydro Reactor: A strategic weapon of the Old Age without the use of a detonator, created from a single fusion of deuterium and tritium, where it generates a surging sea of flames with no radiation. Once used for practical use from the twentieth century. The destructive capacity of this ability is big enough to destroy the entire Central itself, and just mere contact with it would have caused Zephyr’s entire bones to vaporize. ** Laser Implosion: A technique that puts Diffusibility and Interference as the main axis, Kagutsuchi causes the entire Astral around him to explode. It can also indirectly fluctuate atmospheric pressure, causing bodies all around him to be crushed. ** Hypernova: A technique unlocked at his first awakening. A wave of light rising from his runaway willpower. An explosion of light that burns away the shadow of defeat. Even should there be a difference of output by tens of times or even hundreds of times, Kagutsuchi can push back his opponent with mere spirit. This causes him to break his limits to overcome his enemy, and the heat generated from his being is on a completely new level than before. ** Collapse Event Horizon: Another technique he unlocked after his second awakening. It creates a compression of dense fusion energy, forming a star that leaves behind a dimensional hole. The “plus” that manifest a crack in the 3rd dimension and reverse it to naught. This results in the creation of a Black Hole. The Light of darkness itself, the very proof of Kagutsuchi exceeding his limits. The Star is stable when contraction and expansion are on balance, and through shaking it Kagutsuchi acquires a darkness different from that of Zephyr, capturing even his anti-particles and making it disappear in the space between dimensions. ** Degenerate Star: The Third Awakening of Kagutsuchi. At this point, it is no longer transcending “weapons” only but “humans” too. It is the evolution of his entire body. By Condensing and distorting his black hole, he can cause a contraction of nuclear fusion of ultra high density at the central core. The Mass increases by balancing between abnormal numerical values of degeneracy pressure and gravity, and once it reaches a critical point, the so-called Chandrasekhar limit, it will result in an explosion. Freed from even Astral influence, it becomes a true universal phenomenon. The Manifestation of a law with a different vector from Zephyr's Sphere. The resulting explosion becomes a large runaway of nuclear fusion, also known as a carbon deflagration supernova. At the moment where the upper limit of the degeneracy pressure is exceeded, all lifeforms from within a range of ten of light-years die from mere radiation while causing gravity itself to collapse. Its very firepower is beyond even Esperantos and other Artificial Planetes. Through the directional manipulation of Kagutsuchi, it becomes a beam of light that will penetrate the ozone layer and swallow the moon and all other celestial bodies. An alien phenomenon that will burn the entire universe, transcending even Asterism itself. At this moment he’s no longer Sphere Riser, having instead reached the very pinnacle of evolution that is beyond even his creators' predictions. Cosmic Dust: Normally, each individual has a single Asterism and there’s no exception to it. However, Kagutsuchi is capable of circumventing this by ordering them to use it with the use of information from biological information of each Planetes. These Starlights are also enhanced as it uses Kagutsuchi own output, increasing their power by a huge amount beyond what they normally could produce. * Carnage and Period: An ability born from the combination of Mars’ and Uranus’ Asterisms. It takes the form of a black miasma that decomposes all it touches to atoms and erodes the world by acquiring freezing characteristics of Uranus', occupying the parts of space they cover. Its advantage of this is that ice remains solid, not unlike detonating flames, allowing it to kill all it touches. * Hive: The creation of an immeasurable amount of mechanical bees. Each bee holds poison needles and are capable of catching their prey with their compound eyes. Additionally, all of them can transmit the Asterisms of Mars and Uranus, destroying anything upon contact. Furthermore, their repeating movements in a meandering and rectilinear fashion makes it hard for anyone to follow their movements. They can also serve as a catalyst for other Asterism, giving Kagutsuchi a variety of options to use the bees in any combination he can think of. * Strayed: By using Asura’s Asterism on the bees, Kagutuschi is capable of freely transmitting the impact of his targets attacks to distant bees while keeping the ones close to his target safe. However, attacks that are capable of covering long areas is this technique weak point. * Alchemist: The creation of a huge vortex of magnetism by using the bees as a catalyst. Its Efficacy and output are the largest ever. It creates a wave of magnetic fields that interferes with iron in the blood, with the connection between cells begins to break up and capillaries are ruptured one after another, causing the body to be crushed from all direction. * Keraunos: An ability born from a combination of magnetic attraction and radiation. It takes the appearance of a pillar rising to the sky, purifying the darkness with its light. Its convergence allows it to break through all defenses while the magnetic force entangles and destroys all life. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Silverio (Verse) Category:Silverio Vendetta Category:Androids Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Metal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:BFR Users Category:Aura Users Category:Law Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3